


A Taste of his Own Medicine

by TrashySwitch



Series: The Wonders of Magic (And Science!) [2]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Chase's turn to be evil, Do you get the pun in the chapter title?, M/M, Marvin full-on betrays Henrik, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Dr. Schneeplestein is peer pressured into experiencing the invention he came up with...It shouldn't be that bad, right?





	A Taste of his Own Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey Dr. Schneeplestein..." Chase started. Henrik looked up from his clipboard. "Doesn't proper research involve experiencing it for yourself, as well as observing someone else?" Chase asked, a smile growing onto his face. Chase watched as Dr. Schneeplestein's face went pale, before dropping his pen.
> 
> "OOOH! Good point! That's a great idea! I'm actually kind of curious, as well!" Marvin said eagerly, looking at the nervous doctor.
> 
> "V-Vell..." Was the only thing that came out of Henrik's mind, as he watched a revenge hungry guinea pig, and his partner start to gang up on him...

Chase hopped off of the hospital bed, and started ganging up on the nervous doctor. 

"Chase, let's be reasonable for a minute! I didn't do very much tickling! It vas Marvin who tickled vou to death!" Dr. Schneeplestein argued, slowly backing away. 

"I realize that. But don't forget, that you told Marvin about my worst ticklish spot. So I say, you have a taste of your own medicine." Chase argued back. "Marvin, please turn off the remote, and remove my hair from the skull." Chase ordered. 

"Okay!" Marvin said, reaching for the remote in Dr. Schneeplestein's hands. Dr. Schneeplestein was stubborn though, and refused to hand it over. 

"Henrik, hand it over." Marvin ordered, holding onto a side of the remote. 

"Never!" Dr. Schneeplestein argued. 

"Fine. You give me no choice, but to start our experiment earlier than expected." Marvin said, smiling as he dug his fingers into Henrik's armpits. 

"NOOOHOHO! Plehehease dohohon't!" Henrik begged, curling in on himself, trying to stop the fingers. 

"Not until you give me the remote!" Marvin sing-songed, moving his fingers from the hollows, to the highest rib. 

"YYYAAAAAAAHAHAHA! Ohohohokay! OKAHAHAHAHAY! HEHEHEHERE'S ZE FUHUHUCKING REMOTE!" Henrik gave in, letting go of the remote to run away and cover up his armpits. Marvin turned off the remote, and checked to make sure Chase couldn't feel anything anymore. Once Chase gave him the thumbs up, Marvin walked up to the skeleton and removed the top of the skull. Grabbing the hair from the indent, he threw it away and moved onto Henrik. 

Meanwhile, Chase had grabbed the doctor's pair of tweezers, soaked them in antiseptic, and had taken the surgeon cap off the doctor. 

"Alright. Hold still!" Marvin said, watching Chase grab a hair from his head, and pluck it. Henrik jumped for a moment, and let out a muffled 'Ow'. Chase placed the hair inside the skull, placed the skull lid on, turned on the remote and let the magic do it's thing. 

Dr. Schneeplestein was worried, but genuinely curious himself. What would it feel like? Not even a moment later, Dr. Schneeplestein got his answer. Henrik felt a tingling feeling start at the top of his head, and move down his spine, ribs, and back, to his stomach and lower back. It felt like the DNA in his body, was being scanned and recreated, thanks to the hair in the head and the magic coming to play. The tingling feeling moved down to his pelvic area, through his legs, and reached the toes on his feet. Once it reached the bottom of his feet, the feeling disappeared all together, and Dr. Schneeplestein could breath again. The truth was, he could breath the entire time. But who worries about breathing, when you're experiencing a brand new feeling that's so foreign?! 

"It's...gone." Henrik said, surprised, but relieved. 

He took a deep breath, and looked at the skeleton. It looked like the skeleton's rib cage was contracting along with his breathing. He knew that the skeleton was simulating his own breathing, but it felt...strange...and almost awkward to be able to see such things. 

"How do you feel?" Chase asked. 

Henrik thought for a moment. "I'm okay. I'm just...slightly nervous." Henrik replied. Chase smiled, before poking Henrik on the shoulder, like the doctor did to him. 

"Chase, really? I know vat's going on." Henrik said, rolling his eyes. 

Chase scoffed. "Okay, wise guy. What do YOU want to do, Marvin?" Chase asked, handing him the remote. 

Marvin took the remote, and moved the dial all the way to option 5. Suddenly, nervous system, the organs, the blood vessels, and the muscles started appearing in front of him. 

"Wow...that's your entire body, minus the skin." Chase said, awestruck. 

Marvin walked up to the tissue-filled skeleton, and placed his hand onto the shoulder joint. watching the doctor, Marvin gave the skeleton a little nudge. Almost immediately, Henrik's shoulder jolted back, like it was pushed by force, and his whole body moved along with the nudge. 

"V-...Vat ze..." Dr. Schneeplestein muttered in complete shock, as he stayed in the stance he landed in. Marvin sensed a smile growing onto his face, as an idea came to his mind. Marvin walked to the back of the skeleton, and grabbed both shoulders. Then, he started slowly shaking his whole body forward, and backward...Forward, and backward. 

Chase watched in pure awe, as Henrik's own body started doing the exact same body motion. "Wwwwwhhoooooooooooaaa! Whooooooaaa...mmyyyyyy...gooooosshh! M...Marvin, this is nauseating..." Dr. Schneeplestein warned, holding onto something to stop himself from falling over. Chase couldn't help but smile at the strange scene. 

Marvin chuckled at Henrik's reaction, before looking around the room for a minute. His eyes fell on a water jug with paper water. Almost immediately, Marvin's curiousity struck him. The magic boy walked up to the water jug, grabbed a paper cup, filled it with water, and walked back. 

"Can you grab me a towel from that drawer, over there?" Marvin asked, pointing to the middle drawer on the right. Chase did as he was instructed, and came back with a blue tea towel. 

"Thank you." Marvin said, before grabbing it and laying it on the ground near the skeleton. As he grabbed the skeleton hand, he looked at Henrik for a second, and watched Henrik's face turn to pure curiosity. Then, he poured a bit of water out of the cup, and onto the skeleton hand. 

"Uuuuuhuhuhuhuh...It feels vierd." Henrik laughed nervously, before looking at his own, dry hand. 

"Is your hand still dry?" Marvin asked. 

"Yup. My hand is still dry." Henrik replied. Chase was starting to get bored. This was an interesting discovery, but he was getting antsy to start his revenge plan. 

"Cool. What about your hair? Will your hair get wet? Or will it feel like your hair is getting wet?" Marvin asked. 

"Uh...I don't vant to know. I don't vant my hair vet!" Henrik argued, holding his hands on his hair. 

"Oh my god, this is taking too long! Give me the remote." Chase ordered, antsy to move on. Marvin glared at the guy, but gave him the remote anyway. 

"Geez! What's gotten into you?" Marvin asked, as Chase turned the dial to option 2. All the organs disappeared, and all that was left was Henrik's skeleton and nervous system. 

"Enough with the scientific bullshit. It's time for some revenge, baby!" Chase said, smiling as he handed Marvin the remote. Dr. Schneeplestein's eyes completely widened at the sudden change in pace. 

"V-VHAT?! NO, CHASE! I'M SORRY!" Henrik yelled, attempting to try and reason with the boy one last time. But alas, his attempts were fruitless. Chase walked up to the skeleton, and looked around for any bundles of nerves. 

"Ooh! What's this?" Chase asked, looking at a bundle of nerves on his hips. 

"VAIT! Nonono! Scheiße Scheiße SCHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEIßE" Henrik yelled, before bursting into quick laughter. Chase was using his fingers to touch the different nerve endings in the hollows of the doctor's hips. Soon, Chase realized that there were tiny bundles of nerve endings around his hips. 

"Wow! Your hips must be a sweet spot for you!" Chase said, before touching the nerve bundle on the top of his hip. 

"Vaaaahahait! Ohohoho my gahahahad!" Henrik reacted, his laughter turning to giggles. Chase moved his fingers to the back of the hips.

"AAAAH! NAHAHAHAT ZHERE! GAHAHAHAHA! IHI'M BEGGING VOHOHOU!" Henrik bursted out, kicking his feet to try and cope with the tickly feeling. 

"Okay. That's good to know. Where else is he ticklish?" Marvin asked, walking up to the skeleton. Chase removed his fingers to give the doc a quick break. Marvin spent some time trying to find another new bundle of nerves. Meanwhile, Chase decided to check the back of the skeleton. Sure enough, there was a bundle of nerve endings between the shoulder blades. 

"I found one!" Chase announced, before placing his fingers onto the bundle of nerves. 

"Nohoho! CHAHAHASE! ZIHIS FEELS VIEHEHERD!" Henrik yelled, before dissolving into a puddle of laughter and squeaks. 

"Oooh! Good find, Chase! I found a good spot as well! Can I try it in a few minutes?" Marvin asked. 

"Sure!" Chase replied. And so, after a few minutes of giving Henrik's back some special attention, it was Marvin's turn. 

"Now, something tells me that this is gonna be a REALLY bad spot. So, I'm gonna lessen it, with this:" Marvin said, before making a feather appear. 

"Good idea!" Chase complimented. Marvin eyed up the doctor, who looked nervous, but almost...determined. 

"Still feel strong after being tickled?" Chase teased. 

"It's just a bit of tickling. Nothing else. Nothing I can't handle." Dr. Schneeplestein said, with a smirk. 

Marvin lifted his eyebrows, in shock. However, Chase wasn't moved whatsoever. "Wow! Such bravery! And yet, so little commitment! Forget the feather. We're going full force." He said, before kneeling beside the magic man. It was Chase's turn to smirk this time, as he observed the doctor's nerve bundles on the skeleton's feet. 

"NO, VAIT! I'M SORRY! NOT MY FEET! PLEEEEEASE NOT MY FEET!" Henrik begged, his back sliding down the bedroom wall, to the fetal position on the ground.

Marvin decided to take a bit of pity on him. "How about, we use the feather to start with? And then, we use our fingers?" Marvin compromised.

Chase thought about it. He was super antsy to get revenge on the doctor, but he also didn't wanna kill him. So, he agreed. "Okay. Let's do that, then." Chase said. Marvin gave the father his feather, and made another feather appear in his own hand.

"Ready?" Marvin asked, glancing at the doctor. Henrik clenched his teeth and fists, to ready himself for the attack.

"Alright. 3...2-" Chase said, before fluttering the feather on the balls of the skeleton's feet.

"AaaaAAAAAAHH! NOHOhohoho! Vohohohohou ahahasshohohoholes!" The doctor yelled, kicking his feet and squirming frantically.

"Wow! That's rather rude, considering we're going EASY on you!" Marvin said, acting offended.

Chase smirked at Marvin. "I think he deserves a bit of punishment for that, don't you think?" Chase suggested, still fluttering the feather on the skeleton's feet.

"Oh yes! Perhaps I should try his underarms? They seemed to be a good spot, when I tried to get the remote earlier." Marvin explained, remembering the scene that went down earlier.

"Hahahahahaha! Plehehease! Hahahave mehehercy!" Henrik begged through his laughter, still kicking his feet out.

"Oooh! I like that! Go ahead! I'll give Henrik's feet a break." Chase said, before removing the feather. Henrik's laughing fell to just panting, and the occasional giggle in between. They let the doctor have enough time to catch his breath, so that he could survive the next attack.

However, Dr. Schneeplestein was a stubborn little bastard! So before the boys knew it, Henrik had gotten up and tackled Marvin to the ground!

"What the- Get off me!" Marvin yelled, frustrated. Henrik grabbed the magician's hands, and pulled them above his head.

"Oh shit! oh shit oh shit! CHASE! DO SOMETHING!" Marvin begged in his squirming.

"Zis is vat you get, for betraying me you leet- AaaaaAAIIIIIIII!" Henrik threatened. But his threat was cut off by a squeal of his own, when he felt the nerves in his armpits being touched and poked. Suddenly, It dawned on him! Henrik was STILL connected to that skeleton! His arms instinctively tried to cover the spot (Though this was pointless), and his body fell right beside Marvin. "Ohohoho NOOOOOOOhohohohoho! Chahahahahahase!" Henrik laughed, kicking his legs out and almost kicking Marvin.

Instead of going for the skeleton, Marvin decided to grab Henrik's feet and remove the shoes.

"MARVIN NOhohohohoho! I'm beheheging you! I'll do ahahahanyzing!" Henrik begged. Marvin smirked at those words.

"Anything?" Marvin asked.

"Yehehehes! Ahahahahanyzing!" Dr. Schneeplestein yelled eagerly, hoping and praying for some mercy. But, Marvin's smirk only got bigger at the doctor's answer.

"alright. Chase, remove your hands." Marvin said, looking at Chase. Chase nodded before removing his hands from the skeleton's armpits, and walked up.

"Remove the other shoe, please." Marvin ordered. Chase's smile grew as the idea started to click in his mind. He walked over, and removed the black, slip on shoe from Henrik's right foot.

"Vat? Vat are you two doing? I said I'd do anyzing!" Henrik asked, confused and a little nervous as to where this was going. Marvin and chase smiled to each other, before looking at Henrik.

"Oh! We know." Marvin said.

"Vell? Vat do you vant me to do?" Henrik asked, attempting to pull on his socked feet.

Chase and Marvin removed the socks. "Laugh for us." Chase said, before digging his fingers into Henrik's right foot.

"NNNAAAAAAAAAAAAOOO! ZAHAHAHAT'S NAHAHAT VAT I MEHEHEHEHEHENT!" Dr. Schneeplestein shouted before falling into hysterical laughter. Chase smiled as he tickled the soles, before going for the divots of his feet. He was planning on saving the toes for last. So, to pass a bit of time, he looked over to Marvin, who was eyeing up the scene.

"Your turn! In 3, 2, 1!" Chase said, before removing his hand. Chase watched as Marvin started wiggling his fingers onto Henrik's left foot, specifically focusing on the sensitive soles.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO! TOOO MUCH! TOHOHOHO MUHUHUCH!" Dr. Schneeplestrin shouted.

"Okay! Back to you Chase, in 3, 2, 1!" Marvin said, before stopping his fingers. Chase wiggling his fingers back on Henrik's right foot. Henrik's whole body seemed to have jolted, upon feeling a different foot being touched and tickled. Chase found that the divot on the inside of the heel, was especially bad. So, he focused on that a little bit.

"CHAHAHAHAHASE! HAL-AHAHAHAHAHA!" Schneeplestein had completely lost the ability to talk, as his laughter took over everything.

"Ready Marvin? In 3, 2, 1!" Chase said, removing his hand from the foot. Marvin started wiggling his hand onto the sole, under the toes.

"Oohh! Should we go for the toes next?" Marvin asked.

"NEHEHEIN!! NAT THE TOHOHOHOES!" Henrik begged. Chase and Marvin started to notice Henrik's speech reverting to his native tongue: German. Though no matter what language he spoke in, begging seemed to take him nowhere. No matter how much he begged, he knew he was gonna go insane no matter what he said.

"I think that'd be a good idea. Ready?" Chase asked, making a signal.

"Yup!" Marvin replied, understanding the signal.

"Okay. In 3, 2, 1!" Chase said, before both boys dug their index fingers into Henrik's toes.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ES KIHIHIHITZELT ZUHU VIHIHIEL!! HAHAHAHAHAHALT!" Henrik shouted in the midst of his hysterical laughter. Chase didn't really know what Henrik said, but Marvin had an idea. He recognized the word 'halt' from his own native tongue, and had learned that 'zu viel' meant 'too much' in german, and 'kitzelt' meant tickle. Don't even ask how THAT conversation started up...

The moment Henrik's laughter went silent, Marvin started to worry.

"Uh...Chase?" Marvin asked, stopping his finger. Chase wasn't listening though, and continued to assault the doctor's sensitive toes. Marvin glanced back, and noticed tears falling down the doctor's face. THAT'S NOT GOOD!

"Chase! Stop!" Marvin raised his voice, lightly panicking. Chase lifted his head.

"Why?" Chase asked. Marvin pointed at Henrik, who's face was red and covered in tears, and whose body had given up squirming. Chase immediately got the memo, and stopped his finger.

"Did we take it to far?" Chase asked, worry taking over his being as well. Overcome by pants and the occasional giggle, all Henrik could do, was nod.

"Aw shit...I'm sorry, doc." Chase said, guilt building up inside of him.

"I'm sorry as well. I didn't mean to take it this far." Marvin apologized, not really expecting a response from the exhausted doctor.

"I'm.........I'm okay." Henrik reassured them. Chase breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright. In that case, I minus well get a head start on revenge against Marvin." Chase suggested bluntly.

Marvin's face went from steady relief, to pure terror in an instant. "Wait...OH SHI-" Marvin yelled, before being interrupted by Chase's body weight tackling him to the floor. "Wahait! Not now! Please!" Marvin asked, terrified of the torture he was gonna get.

"Oh come on, Marvin! You're telling me you, the one person who hasn't been tickled yet, weren't prepared for the tables to be turned onto you next?" Chase mocked.

"W-..........well..." was all that came out of Marvin's mouth, before 2 hands came crashing down onto Marvin's squishy tummy. "EEEEEEEEK! Nahahat the tuhuhummy!" Marvin begged through his laughter.

"Hey Schneep! Feel free to join in whenever you get your energy back! I could use a couple hands to connect him to the skeleton thing." Chase encouraged, before digging his fingers deeper into Marvin's stomach.

Dr. Schneeplestein smiled as he watched the scene. As much as he wanted to just lay there for hours on end, he also wanted to join in on the revenge while it was happening. So, he sat there and watched the tickle fight for a few more minutes. After all, they've got all the time in the world to destroy Marvin...


End file.
